Garden of Memories
by chaRm-CaSteR.08
Summary: Nothing will ever compare to having a family, a complete happy I am proud to have My parents gave me It was my time to serve I am young and free, but why should I push myself to this responsibility? ..because in this life, you can never tell when your closing ceremony is about to But it was over before I even started


**A/N: **

**Another one-shot !.. but this time, it's not a romantic one ;)**

**Italicized words are Flashbacks **** !**

**Disclaimer ! .. I don't own FT okay?**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**_"Those who pursue truth, must not be arrogant"_**

**_"Just because it can't be proven scientifically, you must not laugh at miracles"_**

**_"You must not Deny your eyes to the beauty of this world" _**

* * *

_**"Why was I named Lucy?" **I asked them_

**_"Look around, Lucy" _**_My Father said_

_**"This world is composed of countless lights that can't be seen by our eyes... and Lucy, means 'Light' .. " **My Father explained  
_

_**"Lucy as in, Lucy?!" **I asked, he nodded  
_

**_" The world is filled with lights, and each one has different colors.. All those lights intertwine with each other, and a rainbow is born.. that's why, the world is so beautiful" _**_He said_

_**"The most important thing is always very simple.." **My Mother carried me to her arms  
_

**_"your name is Lucy... You're Mother and Father's very, very precious treasure" _**_She kissed my cheeks_

Nothing will ever compare to having a family, a complete happy family. I am proud to have one. Unforgettable memories of a sweet childhood, growing up with pure love and affection, so many people wanted to have. I was nourished with hope, that someday I'll have something more than I've expected.

My parents gave me everything. They wanted me to have the best of endless possibilities. I owe my life to them. I am nothing without them. They are the reason why I have a fighting spirit, to finish what I've started, to give my best everytime and never give up in times of troubles.

My house, the yard, Father, and Mother.. That's why my world is composed of Light..

It was my time to serve them. I am young and free, but why should I push myself to this responsibility? Why?...because in this life, you can never tell when your closing ceremony is about to arrive. But it was over before I even started.

_**" Who are you?... Why are you here? " ** I stopped playing the piano when I saw a boy with pink hair, standing on our yard, looking at me.._

**_" I was playing, and I wandered in here" _**_He said while scratching the back of his head_

**_" Who are you?" _**_ He asked me_

**_" Lucy-"_**_ I answered_

**_"Oh my, we have a cute guest.."_**_ My mother said butting in.. she invited him to come inside_

I was alone at school... because I read books my classmates wouldn't and thought of things they wouldn't.. But this boy, Natsu Dragneel, seemed to be a little different from the boys I knew at my school..

_**" A doll?" **My father asked me_

**_"Yes. I want a doll for my birthday"_**_ I nodded_

**_" I see.. Okay !.. I'll find you the cutest doll then.."_**_ He said_

To be honest, I don't really mind what I got as a present.. A book said, girls usually wanted dolls, so I only copied that.. But...

_**"What? Work?" ** I asked them.._

**_" It's a business trip that came up suddenly.. Both Father and Mother have to go..." _**_My Father said_

**_" But we promised !.. We promised that you'd both be here for my birthday !.. Even Natsu will be here.. He said he'll come with his friends"_**_ I raised my voice a little_

**_" I have food for the birthday party made already.. When Natsu and his friends come, eat it with them" _**_My Mother said, but that didn't convinced me_

_**" You two are liars ! ... I HATE YOU BOTH ! " ** I yelled  
_

**_" Lucy.."_**_ My father said_

**_" I know ! .. We'll pick up your doll on the trip.. a really big one !.. We'll ship it to you okay?" _**_My Mother said.. but the emotion on my face didn't change.. I was about to cry.._

**_" I don't need it !" _**_I shook my head, holding back my tears.._

**_"I HATE YOU BOTH ! "_**_ I yelled_

Nobody came on my birthday... The house maid got sick too, so I was alone.. and, Natsu didn't show up either..

_**" May I come in?" **I thought it was Natsu so I opened the door, but it was a scary looking man wearing a coat .._

**_"I am told not to let people I don't know inside.." _**_I said_

**_"You haven't heard what happened to your mother and Father yet?"_**_ He asked.. I shook my head_

He explained EVERYTHING to me... How the plane Father and Mother were on, malfunctioned and sank into a distant ocean.. How a very important paper sunk with them.. How there could be a spare copy in Father's study.. How important the paper was to the world, and therefore, how it had to be found..

_**"Go Home ! Go Home !" **I said while crying on the floor, after what I heard from the man.._

_**'This person had to be a bad person, He was here to take away something important of Father's'.. **That's what I thought.._

**_"God ! why did you take them from me?!"_**

**_"You're so unfair!"_**

**_"Why them?!"_**

**_"Take me instead!"_**

**_" I'll become a very good girl from now on"_**

**_" I will never say anything selfish anymore,.."_**

**_" I'll study a lot too.."_**

**_"I'll read a lot of book and become smart, too"_**

**_"So dear God, I beg you..please bring Mother and Father back.."_**

_**"Please bring them back to me.."**__ My tears fell down on my cheeks while staring at the sky.._

_That Night..._

___**"Father ! Father ! Mother ! Where are you?!... " **I ran and searched the whole house.._

**___"I'll be a good girl !"_**___ I slipped to the floor inside my Father's study room_

**___"I'll... be.. a good.. girl.."_**___ I was crying again_

___****____"I'll be a good girl" ____I repeated while standing up_

______Father's study was the last place I went into.. I was always told not to, but that was the only place left to search.. I figured that had to be the important paper, the bad man was talking about.. I bet this was the cause why Father and Mother disappeared.. It was wrong for something like this could be so important.. I didn't care about the world.. All I wanted is Father and Mother... I burned that envelope, then started to cry...

They were gone. I am now alone. I can honestly say, I am nothing. I don't have them anymore.

**_"God, please give me a chance to embrace them for the last time."_**

But I know it isn't possible. I've had a lot chances. I just didn't make the best of it. Life is really full of surprises , not always good ones, some are worth tears. Deep inside my heart, I am longing. But I should move on with my life. Nothing could bring them back. If the stairway to heaven is for real, I would use it no matter how far it would take me. If that's the only chance, then I am ready.

I salute those parents who have given their all. The most selfless people you would ever know. Nothing compares to the love you have given. The perfect friends, there's nothing less.

One day, we shall meet again. Excitement fills my broken heart. Only you could complete me. So, when I see you, I know you're holding the missing piece.

* * *

**A/N:**

**It's been a while since my last fic :D**

**please spare my grammar ! T^T**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
